Crimson Red
by Kouen1492
Summary: A Little Red Ridding Hood story where the wolf is a beautiful demon, the grandmother is a village priestess, the woodsman is a demon hunter seeking revenge on the wolf demon and poor little red is stuck and confused in the middle of this mess. My first story on here and I hope you enjoy.


~Hi there. I'm new and this is my first little story. It's a different version of Little Red Ridding Hood I hope you all like it. As a warning there is violence and I think a couple cuss words.~

Once, long ago in a time when demons roamed the earth a girl of 16 named Akane was told she had to take a basket of food and medicine to her priestess grandmother who lived deep in the woods. They had recieced word that a dangerous demon was in the area and Akane's grandmother would need these supplies in order to ward it off. Normally it was her older brother's job to do this dangerous task, but he along with many of the other men in the village were off fighting in a war. Her mother handed her the basket along with a small dagger. "Stay on the path and beware of demons. Remember, no matter how beautiful they may appear they will only temp you to do evil." Akane smiled at her mother and put her dagger in her ankle holder. "You worry too much mother. I'll be back soon." Her mother handed her the red cloak passed through their family. It was supposedly blessed to ward off evil. She kissed her mother goodbye and was quickly off.

While walking through the forest she took the time to look around. This place isn't that bad, she thought. In fact it was rather beautiful in an untameable way. The wild flowers of rich colors bloomed everywhere and the sunlight poured down in random patches through the trees. Birds sang and butterflies of brilliant colors fluttered along the path. Somewhere in the woods a branch snapped. Akane froze and looked around. She reached down to feel the comfort of her dagger. "Well well. What have we here? A beautiful red flower come to life perhaps?" She whirled around to find a beautiful man watching her. He had bright golden eyes that seemed to dance in the light. His hair was pure white, and he had wolf ears and a tail. When he smiled she glimpsed fangs. He took a step towards her.

She dropped her basket and pulled out her dagger. "Demon! Stay back!" The wolf demon laughed at her. "Beautiful flower, why do you point your thorns at me? I only wish to bask in your beauty and soak in your tantalizing scent." He slowly reached out and stroked her cheek. "Does my lovely red flower have a name?" Before she could stop herself she heard herself mumble, "Akane." The demon smiled. "What a suitable name for one as beautiful as you." Akane felt her cheeks flush. "My name is Mizuki." Akane was very taken by this beautiful demon. All her mother's worries flew from her mind. "So what is my lovely Akane doing so far from her village?" "I have been sent to give my grandmother food and medicine. She lives deep in the woods." Akane sat with her white wolf demon and they talked. The sun was beginning to set when she finally realized how long she had been sitting with Mizuki.

She grabbed up the basket. "I shall return, and when I do we can go away together!" Mizuki smiled and grabbed her hand. He handed her a beautiful red rose. "I shall be here waiting." With that she continued on to her grandmother's. When she got there she saw her grandmother standing at the door waiting for her. "My dear child. I was beginning to worry about you. What took you so long?" Akane didn't tell her grandmother about Mizuki. Simply that she had taken a break on the path and fallen asleep. There was another person at her grandmother's. A man with cold eyes and a big sword. He had many scars, and had been sitting silently listening. Her grandmother saw her looking at the stranger. "He is a demon hunter from the neighboring village. He is looking for a wolf demon. It slaughtered his whole village while he was away and now he thinks it is around here. If it is truely such a danger it needs to be taken care of quickly, so I have agreed to help him." Akane thought about her Mizuki. There was no way. It must be a different wolf demon! She tightly clenched her cloak in order to hide her thoughts.

The demon hunter saw. "You know where it is don't you?" Akane stared defiantly into his eyes. "No." The hunter didn't believe her. He jumped up and grabbed her by her hair! Akane screamed in pain and surprise. "Where is the beast?! Ignorant child, tell me now before it is too late!" A howl of furry came from outside, and the energy surging from his anger shook the tiny house. The hunter smiled and ran outside. Akane, eyes wide with fear, followed to see her beloved white wolf in a battle with the hunter. Her beautiful Mizuki from before now an angry blood thirsty demon. His eyes glowing in anger, his fangs bared, and his long nails now dangerous claws. "You dare to harm my beautiful red flower! For that you will pay with your life!" The hunter returned with his own cry of revenge. "You killed my family! How dare you tempt this child with your lies foul demon!"

Akane tried to run out to her wolf, but was stopped by her grandmother. "You must not go outside! Akane stop!" She turned to looked at her grandmother. Tears filled her eyes. "But I love him." Her grandmother's eyes were wide with fear. "Akane it is an act! He lures you with his act of innocence! He will..," A cry if rage inturupted her grandmother. Akane spun to see the hunter charge Mizuki only to meet his death with the wolf's claws in his neck. His blood flew staining Mizuki's hair and fair skin. His golden eyes now fixed on Akane. Akane's grandmother screamed, "THE DEMON WILL KILL US ALL!" Akane cried out, "He is not the demon who killed that village! The cloak did not ward him off!"

Her grandmother shook her head. "You have been deceived by his tricks. Even the cloak will not ward off that which you want to be with. I must kill him in order to free you from his lies!" Her grandmother began to chat. Akane cried out in fear, and pulled her dagger. "I won't let anyone take Mizuki from me!" She rammed the dagger into her grandmother's chest. She had killed her own grandmother to protect a demon. She stared down numbly as she watched the light fade from her grabdmother's eyes. Blood trickled from her mouth and the rising of her chest stopped. Akane heard laughter coming from behind her.

She turned to see Mizuki laughing. "You have done well my little flower. Now my brethren and I are free to kill in your village as we please. I couldn't kill the old crone myself, her magic was too strong, and with that damn demon hunter after me I knew I would need to enact my greatest performance yet." Akane stared at Mizuki in confusion. "But...I love you." Mizuki laughed even harder. " As if I, a pure breed wolf demon eould ever love a disgusting human child like you!" His eyes narrowed.. The last thing Akane felt were Mizuki's fangs as they bit into her throat. Her blood flew through the air. The last thing she heard was his howl of victory as he stood over her dying body. "Goodbye...my little red flower." And the last thing she saw were his beautiful yellow eyes staring into hers as she died. Akane's village was destroyed by the demons, and the tale of the beautiful white wolf spread throughout the region. A red flower always in his flowing white hair.

~End~


End file.
